Pure child
by fallenangelsreborncall
Summary: My OC is an immortal being that roams around earthland coming in different forms joining society. Then disappearing without a trace reappearing the next century. So by the time she comes back no one who has met her is living. The only beings to know of her are zeref, fairy tail's 1st master, the dragons, and other creatures. She controls every magic and has different forms. GrayxOC


Title: PURE CHILD

SUMMARY: My OC is an immortal being that roams around earth land coming in different forms joining society. Then disappearing without a trace coming back the next century. So by the time she comes back no one who has met her is living. The only beings to know of her are zeref, fairy tail's 1st master, the dragons, and other beings (gods, goddess, fairies, wolves, griffins, unicorns, Pegasus, mermaids, phoenix, demons, etc.). She controls every magic and has a form for every creature. GrayxOC

My OC:

{**KIYOKO** meaning "pure child" (清子) - Japanese girl name.}

{Tells people unknown to her true identity, her name is Kiko.

{Immortal}

{Every magic - she has every magic because she was alive when her kind created the first magic.}

{Personality - mix of a tsundere, yangire, and kuudere. In the beginning, Acts tough and cold to people see doesn't feel uncomfortable with or doesn't trust, but to others she's more comfortable with is nice and sweet, but can be very sadistic is battle and very violent when angered. Has a very short temper. Tomboy and although has a nice body hates lewd clothing. Bored easily. Spaces out sometimes. Loves sweets and prefers the cold to heat. May seem closed, but just doesn't want to get to close to people for obvious reasons.**}**

{Likes - chocolate, swimming, snow, water, sneakers, all seasons (fav:winter), beautiful things, art, music, weapons, scythes, twin blades, katanas, nunchucks, sports, children, cute things, teddy bears.}

{Dislikes - peanuts, cucumbers, carrots (let's just say vegetables), scorching heat, sweat, losing control of her anger, guilt, telling gossip (but doesn't mind listening), people who take Advantage of others, crying}

{Her kind is higher than gods themselves (they actually created edolas and earth land and all creatures for their entertainment because their society was bored.)}

{One day, she lost her temper and nearly beat someone half to death and was punished by not being able to ever enter her world again. She still had her powers, but she wasn't one of the most powerful people in her world so she can't create other worlds and such. Which leaves her stuck in earth land and sometimes she visits edolas.}

{Appearance (while in her human form)-Looks about 17 and has silver waist long hair with golden tips. Has bangs that fall in her eyes so she has two Black bobby pins that put her hair to the side. (The bobby pins are made to look like a x.) Always either wearing pants or shorts( never booty shorts, though) with tight shirts once in a blue moon a v-neck. Loves to wear sneakers. Mirajane's height. Eyes are usually bloody red with specks of orange and yellow, but change into a different color when she focuses on one emotion.}

Master Makarov had just wanted be alone in the woods to read his perverted magazines, but he couldn't even have that. He realized this when he felt someone else's presence behind him. He turned and came face to face with a white wolf.

The wolf had golden paws and gold on the tip of its right ear and the end of its tail. He stared wide eyed at the unmoving wolf when all of a sudden the wolf started glowing a white blinding light.

He had to turn his head to cover his eyes. When the light was gone he quickly turned. And what he saw left him gaping like a fish out of water.

"Hello, are you Master Makarov?" He nodded still gaping at the very beautiful woman in front of him that looked to be in her late teens. She had silver waist long hair with golden tips, bangs moved out of the way by two bobby pins in a x. She was wearing light gray skinny jeans and a pair of black and gray high tops. The thing that caught his attention most was the above average chest size stuck in the tight black shirt (but unlucky for him it wasn't a shirt that revealed much cleavage and showed no stomach at all). He slightly wondered how the clothes were there when there wasn't any clothes on the wolf. "Good, hello. I wanted to speak with you in private, but I didn't mean to interrupt your activities."

"What do you want from me? And who are you?" He asked backing away just in case of danger.

"I'm of no danger to you. I want to join your guild. Although, their are some circumstances and stuff of that sort that I need to get out of the way first." The mysterious girl said, who was now leaning against a tree looking at him with bored gray eyes.

"You didn't answer my second question."

"That has to do with my special circumstances. See, because I'm a very special person. My name is kiyoko. I'm sure you know of me." Kiyoko said just wanting to move this conversation along quickly.

"Seeing as who you are, you will stay a few years then disappear correct." She nodded. "Do you want your identity to be secret?"

"Not exactly. Only the people you trust to be the most responsible with the truth, can know my identity. Unless I choose to tell them." She nodded to herself. "Also, address me as Kiko."

"Of course. Welcome to fairy tail! Now let's get your guild mark." Master said, his perverted magazine in his back pocket and walking back towards the guild.

"Just one more thing please." He looked at the girl in front of him that was walking backwards dodging the forests trees. "Is there a place I can swim around here?"

"We have a pool in the back of the guild [A/N: it's the 2nd guild now and the pool is from one of the OVAs.] or you can swim in the ocean nearby." She smiled and he had to admit that looked completely innocent besides what he had heard about her in the legends. He knew that was a lie because of her past, and killing merciless and seeming to enjoy it.

"That's great I'm sure from what I've heard about you guild, I'll need it afterwards to calm my nerves." She sighed. They walked through the forest still not close to the magnolia town gates. It seems she isn't a very patient person. "I have a idea to get us their quicker, please this is taking to long." He nodded, his assumption was correct. Next thing he knows there's an another blinding light and their standing in front of him is a griffin. [look it up on google] The griffin laid down giving him access to climb on. Kiyoko was high in the air flying at a very high speed. In two minutes, they were in front of the guilds door. Kiyoko was back to normal, but somehow the light was gone. He got irritated wondering if she almost blinded him _twice_ on purpose and glared up at her. She was confused until a ghost of a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Sorry gramps, had to live up to my name." Then she flicked open the doors and it was like when Natsu kicked open the door after a mission with Team Natsu.

The old man ran out of the way when he saw various furniture being thrown their way. Kiyoko didn't notice because she was looking confused at him.

She was buried in the pile. Not to long after did a innocently smiling Kiko [i'll just use her real name in important areas of the story.] come out of the pile and walked in the guild.

"Excuse me, but who threw that." The guild pointed at Natsu and gray who were still throwing furniture at each other ignorant to seething girl in the guild smiling at them. She walked to them and pulled them away from each other and smiled at them and dragged them outside and dropped them on their knees back turned to her.

"Hello, I'm your new guild mate and you hit me with those tables over there" she twisted their heads in her two hands making them look at the pile, " so stay still will you for a second." She aimed for natsu's butt with her foot and said "enjoy the flight and hurry back" he didn't get another word out as he was kicked all the way back to where she had found the master.

She turned to gray, "any words before your sent on your flight as well." She smiled creepily.

He shivered at the creepy smile, "hey um, what's your name? I'm gray fullbuster."

"Call me Kiko and I know who you are but how polite for someone who threw furniture at a stranger" she smirked and said the same words to him before sending him through the sky. She grinned, but that changed to a frown when she saw him do a ice make stance in mid air.

"Ice-make: slide " she teleported [she only likes to teleport herself that's for later on in the story] on the slide but slipped and fell on her butt sliding down the slide backwards. Gray was surprised, but she ignored that as she reached the bottom of the slide and rolled onto her back, feet in the air.

Gray went over to her and offered a hand. She stared at it before pouting and standing on her own. He shrugged and turned his back on her walking to the guild. She smirked when a idea popped into her head. She requipped twin blades and quietly made her way to him. She ran and jumped doing a flip over his head landing in front of him. She held the blades to his neck. Her eyes turned violet, when she's being playful, instead of their normal color. She smirked wider.

"I believe you should have got out the other way but I'll let you go if you do me a favor." He signaled to the blades on his throat and she put it in her storage area.

"_Sigh_... Fine since I don't like being kicked in the ass. What's the favor?"

"Weeelllllll, can you take me to the ocean nearby. Master told me about it. He failed to tell me where though. Also," she stepped next to him "I hope we can be friends."

_Is she bipolar? Oh well she seems nice._ Gray thought getting a look at the Kiko. _She's beautiful too and strong._

"Why, thank you." He looked puzzled. "I listened to your thoughts. I am bipolar in a way, but I'm way worst if you get me really mad. But your my guild mate so I'll never get fully mad. Only to the enemy." She smiled darkly until she facepalmed herself. **_Idiot idiot idiot... Slap slap sl-_**

"Are you okay?"

"We're already here and I forgot I was supposed to get my guild mark." She sighed then smiled. "What's your favorite animal? Don't ask why answer." She interrupted him.

"Snow leopard I guess." He squeaked very unmanly like when he saw a huge snow leopard beside him where Kiko was. "Is that you, Kiko?!"

She nodded and purred as she laid down on the hot sand to let him on. He climbed on and didn't hold on. _Bad move._ She thought to herself.

She started running and gray clung on to her. Well, she was running really fast. They got to town and she jumped roof to roof until they got to the guild.

She jumped on the guild roof and jumped off and gray hopped off smiling and she turned back to normal.

She flicked open the doors and gray gasped when he saw Natsu there mud all over him.

He burst out laughing. Natsu turned to them. "What the hell! You kicked me all the way to the forest! What did I do to you?!" He screamed temporarily forgetting about gray. Him and gray both flinched when she glared at both of them, a glare worst then Erza's glare. They gulped and hugged each other shivering.

"You threw chairs and tables at me when I was just about to walk in the guild! Is that what you do throw furniture at someone who you haven't even met yet!? Huh?!" She calmed down. "Get up. It kinda hurt my feelings that you didn't accept even before I joined." The lightest of pinks dusted her cheeks as she looked away from them.

_Cute_ the boys thought as they stood and blushed. "Sorry about that, they fight a lot and people get dragged into it. I'm mirajane. Master told me when you returned to give you your stamp. Where do you want it and what color?" The white haired model smiled at her sweetly.

"I'm Kiko. Gold and right here." She lifted her shirt and pointed to her lower right side of her back. She stamped and Kiko grinned like a child opening a Christmas present on Christmas morning. Then she had the image of the beach in her head and she glowed and when she stopped glowing she was in a two piece bikini. It was blood red with black outlining.

"Bye gray I'm heading back to the beach." She seemed oblivious to the men around her having nosebleeds.

"Hey wait up do you mind if I come to?" "No, of course not invite someone if you want." She requipped a white sundress over her bikini. "Much better I felt way to exposed. Ready to g-" she blushed beet red and punched gray squeezing her eyes shut tightly, "PERVERT!" She sat in the corner of the guild, no one noticed her go over there, she repeated mumbling "my eyes, my eyes, my beautiful virgin eyes" [she was never close enough to someone to have that type of relationship and would never sink low enough to have a one night stand/ or a relationship based only on sex].

"Gray, your clothes." Cana said putting down her bucket. She had information on all members, she even knew about edolas jellal and earthland jellal, but she knew not to speak about that unless someone chose to tell her about him. While she was thinking gray had got his water shorts from behind the guild that he leaves there just in case he wants to take a dip. "Sorry about that it's a habit."

rate and review! I take suggestions and I need another OC from her world either gender is fine. There supposed to be either the bad guy who got her mad and was the cause of her getting punished or a friend or someone who was punished to it can be a different reason or the same. If you want a different fan fiction give me a summary and I'll dedicate to you. Thank you to those who have read my other stories and of course this one. I'll be updated my stories more even during school. I'm not going to make excuses I was just lazy as hell.


End file.
